The Forging of an Empress
by Flowerlady
Summary: Sequel to What Counts in the End, Legacy speculation, spoilers...Jaina remembers the events that has taken her from being the Sword of the Jedi to the Empress and the founder of the Imperial Knights. JxJ, Kyp, Zekk, Kyle Katarn, Jacen
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Chosen Trilogy Book Two: The Forging of an Empress

**Author: ** Flowerlady**  
Timeframe: ** Legacy Era (Warning: LotF spoilers)**  
Characters: ** Jag/Jaina, Kyp, Zekk, Kyle, Jacen **  
Genre: ** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Summary: ** Upon the birth of her son and Imperial Heir, Empress Jaina Fel remembers the events that forged the Sword of the Jedi into the Empress of the Galactic Empire and co-founder of the Imperial Knights.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**Author's Notes: **First, _big _speculation here… But here are some facts just so we are all on the same sheet of flimsy…

This is written with the events and time line that I set out for _What Counts in the End_ as the basis. I strongly recommend that you read that first, because not everything is re-explained in this piece. Book One was Ben's and the Jedi's story of the events between _Bloodlines_ and the first hints of what occurred in the first Legacy comic book, this is the story of Jaina, the Empire and the first Imperial Knights.

This is a sequel to **_What Counts in the End_** (Ben/Jysella, Jacen, young Kol Skywalker)

As with Book One, this will be posted in three parts.

**_The _** **_Chosen_******

**Book Two: Jaina Solo**  
**_The Forging of an Empress_**

**Part I**

Bastion, Imperial Palace, 54 ABY

Empress Jaina Solo Fel gazed down at the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled. Leaning back against the dozen or so plush pillows that surrounded her on the large bed, she sighed as she moved the soft pale blue blanket away from the four hour old baby boy. His face was round and flushed with the rigors of birth. Jaina gently caressed her fingers over his cheek and he more vigorously mouthed his fist. She grinned as she moved her fingers up over the silkiness of his skin to the thatch of thick black hair that graced his scalp.

"Hey, there, Alezander, are you hungry?" She asked in a gentle voice. The baby wrinkled his nose and she laughed. "Oh, that's such a noble expression for the heir to the Empire." She shifted him and reached over with her free hand to open the flap of the nursing gown that she wore. Once she had the baby settled at her breast, she settled herself deeper into the pillows wishing again that her husband were there to witness this, but she didn't dwell on his absence. She knew that he loved her and it wasn't his fault that he missed the birth; Alezander was the impatient one, arriving almost three weeks early.

The new mother relished the sensation of her son feeding, taking nourishment in the most intimate of ways, and she let her love and wonderment pour into him. He was her miracle child and truly a gift from the Force. The Emperor and Empress had tried since their marriage nearly nine years ago to have a child but after five miscarriages, it appeared that Jagged Fel would not have an heir. The best physicians in the galaxy, the Empire at any rate, could not really understand the problem. Jaina could become pregnant easily enough, she just couldn't maintain it. But Zander was different, she could feel it. He was destined for great things, she just knew it.

The baby made gurgling noises as he hungrily suckled and Jaina held him even closer. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to a place she rarely thought about, to a time she viewed as her defining moment, more so than the mission to Mykyr and her brush with the Dark side, more so than the battle with the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah, or even her stent as a Joiner. She swallowed as she remembered the two people who would never see their second grandchild and never knew about their first until it was too late. However, thinking about her parents brought to mind the person she hated most in life and whose betrayal hurt the most—that of her very own twin.

As the new mother held her newborn babe, Empress Jaina Fel remembered the most painful moment of her life that occurred twelve years before.

_"No!" She shook herself against the sudden sharp pain that came crashing down upon her. "No, no, no, no…"_

Two loving and strong arms reached around her, pulling her into his embrace and held her against his warm bare chest. "Jaya, what's the matter?"

She thrashed against him, but he didn't let go. He used the Force to turn the lights on in the Mid-Level Coruscant apartment bedroom where they had been living since her court-martial a year before. "Jaina, are you okay?" Zekk's concern radiated through the Force.

Finally, she let the last of the sobbing go and said into the comforting warmth of his strong chest, "He found them, Zekk," she pulled away and he let her. She looked into his eyes and she felt his shudder that ran through him at the intensity of her gaze. "Zekk, Jacen's found Mom and Dad. I can't feel Mom any more. I think he's—"

Zekk looked horrified at her implied meaning, "Jaina, maybe their hiding. You don't know for sure if he's done anything to harm them."

She pulled completely away from him and shook her head, "No, I know something's happened. He said that he'd do it, Zekk." She was getting out of bed and pulled on a robe over the old tee-shirt that she wore to bed. He followed her lead and donned his. Then he followed her out of the small bedroom into the main room of the apartment.

"Jaina, that makes no sense. How could Jacen—" Zekk paused as if just forming the words was as impossible as the deed, "How could he kill your parents?"

She spun on him with a commlink in her hand, "How could he kill Tenel Ka, Zekk? No one gets it. I don't even think Uncle Luke understands, but maybe this will prove to him that Jacen just hasn't touched the Dark side, Jacen is completely lost to it."

Jaina turned away from her long time friend, her lover and her partner since they were Joiners in the Killiks hive of Taat. She opened the commlink and within seconds her uncle's voice greeted her, "Uncle Luke, I felt something terrible tonight. Did—"

"Jaina," Luke's voice was weak, tired and strained as if he had been crying himself. That was when she knew the truth. The terrible, awful truth. "Jaina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Uncle Luke, you felt it too?" fear painted her words and caused her voice to tremble.

"Yes, Jaina, I'm afraid that your mother is gone. I can't feel her any longer either. But I don't know about Han. We can hope that he's—"

"No," she swallowed the welling pain and grief and went on, "No, Uncle Luke, he's gone too. He's killed them, Luke. I told you he was turning evil. I told you! Jacen killed our parents. Why?" she was beginning to become hysterical. "I want to know why?"

She fell to her knees in a lump of boneless grief. She had never experienced anything so profound. Zekk removed the commlink from her shaking hand and spoke to her uncle but she had no idea of what was said nor did she care. Her brother just killed her parents because he saw their encouragement of Admiral Pellaeon and the Imperial Remnant to join the fight on the side of Corellia and its Insurgent allies as treason.

The next few days went by in a torrent of painful emotions, most of which Jaina blocked. Jacen returned from Taris with the bodies of his parents. The Jedi were appalled that a Jedi Master could do such a thing, but yet, they were not willing to accept the real truth. Jacen was getting results and several of the Council saw Leia Solo as a rogue Jedi Knight by her unyielding support for Corellia. Many felt Jacen may have went to extremes, but when the newly appointed Supreme Commander of the Defense Force stood teary eyes beside the new Chief of State Cha Niathal at the press conference everyone saw what Jacen wanted them to see—a grieving son who does what he had to for galactic peace.

Jaina didn't buy his remorse or his story that Leia and Han attacked him when he had gone to arrest them for treason. She knew that their parents would have never threatened to harm one of them. But then it was the same story he told about Tenel Ka and his need to defend himself against her the year before.

Jacen had gone to Hapes with the story that he was going to talk to the Queen Mother and ensure that she was supporting the GA and to shore up her fleet if the GA needed it, especially since his appointment as Commander of the Galactic _Alliance__ Guard angered Admiral Pellaeon. Pellaeon, who still was the head of the Remnant's government along with the Moffs Council, began to distance themselves from the Coruscant government. The Imperial government saw the attack on Corella as a sign of things to come. The question on Moffs' mind was simply this—What would stop Coruscant from forbidding the Remnant from having their own military? It was a question that too many of the Moffs were not ready to see the answer to._

Tenel Ka somehow knew that he was coming and in preparation called Leia and Han, who had earlier saved her from an assassination attempt by extremists from Corellia. Those extremists wanted the queen gone in order to place a pro-Corellian on the throne. However, this time Tenel Ka must have sensed that Jacen was there to do more than visit her. She had mentioned to Leia that she was sensing an increasing darkness in him and that she wanted to try to save him from it. The queen introduced them to the young princess and immediately Leia knew that she was Jacen's daughter. Jaina never discovered all the details but apparently Tenel Ka asked them to take Allana to Dathimir where Jacen could never find her, but if Tenel Ka succeeded they could bring her back to Hapes. No one would know about the princess until she returned several years later to reclaim her throne and her mother's legacy.

Jacen again came back to Coruscant after the battle in the Hapan palace that ended with his onetime lover dead. Again the Jedi were stunned that he could do such a thing but his story was believable. Tenel Ka was planning to join with Corellia after receiving pressure from her nobles. She attacked her former friend and he simply defended himself which ended with the queen's death.

The action did the opposite and Hapes rebelled against the GA by withdrawing its charter, but instead of joining the Corellians, Hapes became neutral and isolated itself as it had been for hundreds of years.

Jaina looked down at the still suckling baby and softly said, "My Force, you are a hungry one, my little Prince." Then she settled back again and continued in her memory.

_Jaina entered the office of the Supreme Commander and stared at her brother. He sat behind a massive desk and was impeccable in the white uniform of the top admiral of the GFFA. He finally looked up and flashed her a sad smile, but somehow Jaina knew it was fake, "Jaina, I'm glad that you stopped by. Today had been a trying day."_

Jaina stood there staring disbelievingly at the man who was her twin brother and, yet, he was a complete stranger. "I bet. But then double state funerals tend to be a bit trying." She pretended to look around the office that Cha Niathal vacated when she won her bid for the Chief of State's office. "So, tell me Jacen, how does one go from no military experience to being the Supreme Commander in less than two years?"

Jacen stood up and moved from around his desk. Leaning against the front he crossed his legs and folded his hands. "I'm sorry that it has come to this. But Chief Niathal sees what I see. She knows that strong leadership is the only way to prevent an endless war and she sees me as a strong leader. I've proven myself in the GAG and as a wing commander. I only want peace, Jaina. I do what I must for others to know peace."

"And killing our parents has brought peace?" She seethed.

Jacen stood and stepped toward her, she glared at him but he said almost soothingly, "Jaina, I'm truly sorry it had come to that. But Mother was breaking the law and taking Father with her."

Jaina didn't miss his formal use of their names; it seemed that he was distancing himself from them. She nearly screamed, "The law? What law? Dad was Corellian, Jacen. He was only fighting for his home."

Jacen didn't let her near hysterics bother him, calmly he said, "A home that he never really lived in. Jaina, our mother broke the law and you know it. It was brought down just six months ago that made the Jedi formally an agency of the GFFA justice and military departments. And as such all Jedi are agents of the GA. By Mother joining the Corellians she broke that law, which I was willing to over look; however, when she began to petition the Imperial Remnant to join the fight for the Corellian Insurgents, she had to be stopped because it was a direct act of treason. I had hoped to do so peacefully, but they would not see it my way."

"So you murdered them!"

"They attacked me, Jaina," again the tone was that of a parent trying to calmly sooth a naughty child. "They had disowned me after Fett's daughter died and then with them blaming me for your court-martial…"

"A court-martial that should never have happened. But that explains a lot of your actions over the past seven years, doesn't it, Jacen?" She felt her hand brush the hilt of her lightsaber and she considered pulling it. She had never hated him, but in that moment she hated him more than she ever thought imaginable.

Jacen must have sensed her bubbling emotion and smiled as he held his hands out from his sides, "Jaina, please. I did not want to kill them. However, it needed to be done." Then his whole demeanor changed and Jaina actually took a step away from him, his eyes even seemed to become lighter, "Just as I will kill you if you continue to stand in my way, dear sister. I am not afraid to do what needs to be done to achieve my ultimate goal."

Jaina felt cold fear run through her and her voice quivered as she inquired, "Jacen, what has happened to you? You have become so dark."

He actually chuckled but it held no hint of mirth, "Yes, Jaina, you could say that I am. But I'm not a Dark Jedi. I've mastered the last of the Force philosophies that I'd set out to all those years ago and I intend to use all _of my knowledge to bring a total and lasting peace to the galaxy, whether the quaint Jedi see it as Dark or not." He paused and Jaina held her breath as she tried to figure out what he meant. Finally he said, "I've been studying the Sith, Jaina. I am what Grandfather had wanted to be, what he should have been. However, unlike him, I'm not bound to my attachments; I understand what I need to suffer to gain what is good for all."_

Jaina shook her head in utter horror and total disbelief. "You've become a Sith_? But how? There aren't any more Sith. The Emperor and Grandfather were the last."_

Jacen stepped away from the edge of the desk and stepped before her. He smiled, "No, Jaya they weren't. Lumiya was adapt enough in the ways of the Sith to teach and she has taught me very well. However," he ignored her shocked expression, "she wasn't my initial teacher."

"Who?" it came out breathless.

"Vergere. Who else?" He stepped even closer and laid his hands on her shoulders. She was too astonished to do anything but let his calm and soothing voice wash over her as it ripped her already fragile heart to shreds. "She had actually been studying under Darth Sidious but when she realized just how demented he was she ran away." His cold smile sent a chilling shudder through her as he went on, "It seems the Yuuzhan Vong came by just in time to save her from Palpatine's wrath."

Jaina backed away from the stranger that had once been her brother, her twin. She shook her head in disgust and fear and then ran from the office. She made her way to the _Jedi_ _Temple__ where she planed to see Luke. One thought came to her mind as she raced through the vaulted corridors of the _ _Temple__—Ben had to be taken away from him before it was too late._

Zander stopped his nursing and Jaina realized that the baby had fallen to sleep. She knew that she should put him down in the warmed bassinette but she couldn't bring herself to part with him. She enjoyed the comfort she felt with him in her arms.

She sighed and continued to hold her son as she remembered the next event. The moment she knew she no longer was or could be a Jedi.

_She ran into the Council Chamber where she found her uncle, aunt and several other Masters talking about the sad events of the day. Earlier that morning in a state funeral Jedi Knight Princess Leia Organa Solo, second Chief of State of the New Republic and her husband Retired General Han Solo were cremated as was tradition for both the Jedi and the Corellians._

"Uncle Luke!" she ran into her uncle's arms and let the torrent of emotion run through her. "You have to get Ben away from Jacen. You must. He hasn't just become Dark he claims he's—"

"I'm what, Jaina?"

Jaina spun to see Jacen step through the door of the Council Chamber. "Jacen—" she gasped. How did he follow her so closely?

As if he had read her mind, he walked in and answered her unspoken question. "I knew you'd come here and I felt that it was pertinent that I come and plead my case. You were going to pass judgment on me before all the facts were laid out."

Jaina stepped away from Luke and folded her arms defiantly over her chest. "All the facts? Why don't you tell them, Jacen? Why don't you tell them what you really are?"

"What are you talking about, Jaina?" Kyp Durron stepped forward. She could feel concern coming from her lifelong friend.

Jaina turned toward the seven Masters in the chamber and then back to her brother. Jacen raised a brow and said, "Go on Jaina."

She turned back to the Masters and said, her voice full of the loathing she felt for the monster who had once been her brother. "He has pledged himself to the Sith."

A gasp from several of the Masters and a breathy, "What?" from Mara was all that sounded in the room.

Finally, Luke asked, his voice betraying nothing, "I this true, Jacen?"

Jacen stepped away from the rest of the Masters and walked over to the massive window that surrounded the chamber. She watched as if she was watching a holodrama and wasn't witnessing the end of the Jedi. Jacen slowly turned with a smile frozen in place. He explained about Lumiya and her teaching him. He related that Vergere had actually been a Sith apprentice and had captured him with the sole purpose of turning him to the way of the Sith to end the war with the Vong and bring lasting peace to the galaxy. Then he explained how his years of learning from the other Force users in the galaxy had made him stronger and wiser in the ways of the Force. He did not believe in only the Light Side or Dark Side. He believed that there was only one Force and that the Sith philosophy that he was taught by Vergere and Lumiya was just one more aspect of the Unifying Force. He ended with a recounting of his vision that the galaxy would never know peace unless he brought it. He said that he was using his powers not selfishly as the Sith of old, as Palpatine or even Vader had done, but using them to better the galaxy for all. To bring the peace to it that no one else had been able to.

Jaina was stunned to watch Kenth Hamner and Clighal debate this. She watched in horror as Luke and Mara simply stood there staring at Jacen. Finally, Mara said, "Jacen, are you teaching this to Ben?"

Jacen looked from Mara to Luke and shook his head, "No. I have not been teaching Ben anything that would not be totally within the expectations of the Jedi. I feel that when the time comes he will choose his destiny."

"Ben will not be your apprentice after today, I can assure you that," Luke calmly said.

"I don't believe this," the usual reserved Kyle Katarn spoke up. He turned to Jacen and the older man pulled his saber. "You are a disgrace and an enemy to the Alliance."

Jacen looked at the hilt of the inactive saber and said, "Kyle, I believe you are the one in the wrong. I am the rightfully appointed Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force. You are threading on traitorous ground, my friend."

Kyp stepped forward and pushed Kyle's hand down, "He's right Kyle. To harm him is to mark yourself as a traitor and we all know how his secret police handles those who they deem as traitors. So, Jacen, I will admit I thought it interesting that the HoloNet was comparing you to Vader. You know, all dressed in black, busting down doors and followed by a horde of legalized armed thugs. I guess the 'Net finally got something right. You have become a second Vader. And you have us under your heel and can simply squash us like a bug. Is that it?"

Jacen didn't say anything instead the door to the chamber opened again and this time a fifteen year old Ben entered. He looked around the chamber and after nodding a greeting to his parents he stepped before the admiral and saluted, "Sir, I have been sent to find you by Chief Niathal."

Jacen peered at his aide and said, "At ease, Ensign, what is it."

Ben looked back at the Jedi Masters and at Jaina and then turned and announced, "We have a report from the Imperial Remnant, Sir. It seems they have seceded from the Alliance and have joined with the Corellian Insurgents."

Jacen's expression never changed as he took this all in then he asked, "Is that all, Ben?"

"No, Sir, Pellaeon has stepped down as Grand Admiral." Ben looked back at Jaina and then went on, "It seems the Moffs Council has appointed Admiral Jagged Fel to replace him."

Jaina was shocked but she looked at Kyp and Kyle and said, "It seems the Empire has just become the Alliance and the Alliance the Empire. Don't you think?"

Jaina will never forget the thrill that went through her as she heard Jag's name. She knew what she had to do. She ran from the chamber and never looked back. Four days later Zekk, Kyp, Kyle and Jedi Knight Jaden Korr escaped like common thieves in the middle of the night. They made their way to Corellia and eventually they met up with Admiral Jagged Fel.

However, a soft knock at the door drew her out of her past and back into the here and now. She reached out and smiled at who she found. Shifting the sleeping baby in her arm and closing the nursing flap, she called, "Just a second." Then making sure she was presentable she smiled and called, "You may come in."

Two men entered the massive room and moved toward the large bed that she shared with her husband. They both bowed and as the older of the two straightened she couldn't help to see the mischief in his dark green eyes. "Empress, sorry to interrupt but Master Zekk and I felt that in light of the Emperor's absence we should check up on you to make sure all is well."

"Kyp, will you knock off the formality. It is so fake that even the droids can see it," Jaina smiled at two of her dearest friends. They had always been there for her along with Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr and together they built a new order of Force users. "Thanks for coming and seeing me. I've been here all alone."

Zekk came forward and stood by the bed; he smiled and looked down at the infant in her arms. As his emerald eyes met hers, she felt a hint of longing, but her former lover covered the pain of lost love well, and as her friend he said, "Aww, Jaina, he's beautiful."

She beamed at him and looked back at the sleeping infant, "Yes, he is. I think he'll look a lot like Jag."

Kyp moved to stand beside his younger friend and grinned, "He even has Jag's patch of white hair. I always thought that came from his scar."

Jaina shrugged, "I did too, but Zander seems to have inherited it."

Both men, Masters in the order of Imperial Knights, were dressed in basic robes of black and red. Jaina remembered the first time she suggested that they no longer be known as Jedi and how the five of them couldn't consider themselves anything but. However, over the years they settled into the role of protectors of the Empire.

Kyp reached out and touched the baby's soft head and smiled. Then he said as he looked at Jaina, "Kyle has reported that he and the Emperor will be returning by tomorrow. I'm sorry Jag missed the big event. He'll be upset."

Jaina swallowed and looked down at the baby, "Yeah, but at least Zander is healthy. That's what is really important. Jag will understand just as I understand his trip to Fondor. The Empire is spread out with Alliance planets scattered in between. I know what it takes to hold it all together, especially when the Alliance is trying to recruit our worlds when they can't take care of the ones they already have."

Zekk looked at Kyp and Jaina narrowed her eyes, she knew they were not telling her something. "What?"

Zekk cleared his throat and plunged, "Jaina, Kyle also said that he ran into Jedi Knight Valin Horn and he was asking about you. Apparently, Ben and his wife Jysella would like to meet with you."

"Absolutely not. If I ever see another Jedi it will be a day too soon. In my opinion that order has reaped everything it sowed and deservers what it gets as well."

Jaina never saw her family after the night she left Coruscant. In fact, she never wanted to see any of them again. Her family became the four other Jedi that left with her and eventually the Fel family too.

Zekk bowed his head and said, "As you wish, my Empress."

Kyp sighed and smiled, she knew that they wished that she would see Ben; after all, he eventually defeated Jacen and returned the Jedi to what it had been before Jacen tried to control it. But she couldn't, she still felt every bet of the betrayal that had led to her leaving the order and the subsequent warrants for her arrest that followed.

However, leaving the Jedi was the best thing that ever happened to her. It had become the beginning of her own destiny in which the Sword of the Jedi would become the Empress of an Empire.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

"Your Majesty," the young man bowed, "we will be coming out of hyperspace within fifteen minutes."

Emperor Jagged Fel looked up from the datapad that he was reading to watch the red and black robed Knight, a Force-user trained much as the Jedi were but who were loyal to him and his wife, the Empress. He smiled and nodded, "Thank you Knight Bosk, and tell Master Katarn to inform the palace of our arrival."

Bosk returned the Emperor's smile and related, "He has already done so, Your Majesty."

Jag laid the datapad down on the desk he sat behind and stood, smoothing the black tunic he wore, "Good. You are dismissed."

The Imperial Knight bowed again and departed, leaving Jag in solitude. The man, who brought peace and unity to the planets once known as the Imperial Remnant and those known as the Corellian Insurgents, stepped over to the large viewport of his chamber. Looking out at the swirl of blue hyperspace, Jag remembered a different life, one in which he would have laughed at the suggestion that he'd even be a politician much less an emperor of over a thousand planets that were spread all over the galaxy. He remembered a young man who came out of a war disgraced and demoted. He had been willing to die for his adopted people, he befriended them and loved them as his own, but he and his family learned the hard way that to the Chiss they were only tools and when the tools no longer proved useful, they were thrown away.

Aristocra Formbi made sure his family had no choice but leave the Chiss Ascendancy after the Swarm War. Soontir was stripped of his prestige and even a great deal of his wealth. Jag was demoted back to lieutenant. Cem and Wynessa, Jag's brother and sister, were dismissed from the academy with the explanation that they were not proving worthy, regardless of the fact that both of the younger Fels were surpassing even some of their Chiss classmates. The Fels left the home that they had built in the ice and snow of Csilla and moved to Bastion. Soontir still was in close contact with many in the Remnant government and as such was able to procure placement for himself and his children. Cem was commissioned in the army as a lieutenant. Wynessa continued on in her academy studies and would become an elite fighter pilot, whom many said was the female version of her father. And Jag was commissioned a fleet and granted the rank of commodore. However, within two years he had proven himself enough to be promoted to full rank of admiral.

Then came the second Corellian Insurrection and the Remnant's growing discontent with the Coruscant government. Pellaeon realized that the Remnant was doomed if it stayed within the Galactic Alliance. He had already petitioned the Moffs Council to secede from the GA before Princess Leia, now a fully trained Jedi Knight, showed up to ask her old friend Gilad to join the Corellians. Then the shocking news that Princess Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo had been killed by none other than their own son, the new Supreme Commander of the GA Defense Force, was announced and the Moffs quickly made a decision. They wanted nothing to do with Jacen Solo and his tactics that many said reminded them too much of not only Lord Vader but Emperor Palpatine. But the shock for Jag wasn't over. Only a few days after the decree that separated the GA and the Remnant and pledged Imperial help to Corellia, Admiral Pellaeon stepped down as Grand Admiral and the Moffs Council appointed Jag as Pelleaon's replacement.

The Moffs had been watching his career closely and with some gentle nudging by Pellaeon, they chose him over many other more seasoned admirals who were true veterans of the Empire. The military was turned upside down and before Jag could set out with a fleet for Corellia he had to shore up his right to hold the highest position in the Imperial military. However, he also saw the tarnish that needed cleaned off the government. So, before he was replaced by some more experienced admiral, Jag set out and began to make improvements not in the structure of the military but in the government.

As the head of state for the Remnant, just as Pellaeon had been before him, Jag implemented many polices that made life better on the planets he governed. Some of these same planets were still suffering from the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and he felt there were things that needed fixed. He did away with a lot of the bureaucracy that was more Galactic Alliance than Imperial and set about laws that encouraged the rebuilding and revitalization of these worlds. Since the Remnant no longer fell under the GA, the Reconstruction Authority was forced to pull out of the planets that it was involved with. Jag immediately filled the void and his proposals actually did a better job in a few months than the Authority was able to do in years. He quickly grew in popularity and soon the people were praising him and his ideas.

Jag laughed softly, as the ship came out of hyperspace and the swirl of blue turned back to white pin pricks of stars, at the irony of it all. He never set out to be a politician, he never wanted to be Emperor, he only wanted to do what he felt was right while he had the power to do it. It still amazed him how naturally he fell into the position as Imperial head of state, as well as, Grand Admiral.

He couldn't see Bastion yet. It was on the other side of his flagship _Integrity_ in relationship to where his viewport was, but he could see the sun in the distance and the bustling traffic abound the defense platforms that surrounded the planet that was his home. He would never have thought that he'd ever consider the overgrown Bastion as home but he did. But than anywhere would be home as long as it was with Jaina.

The thought of his wife warmed his soul. She was his other half and if it hadn't been for her, he'd never have known success. Her insightfulness and desire to accomplish the goals she set forth for the galaxy had proven to bring the Empire to glory. She was everything to him and he loved her with every ion of his soul, and now she made him a father. He smiled at the thought of his tiny son, as the ship turned and Bastion filled his viewport. The baby would someday inherit his title, his empire, and as Jag considered his own mortality his mind fell back to the day he saw Alezander's mother for the first time in over five years.

_Jag entered the wardroom where the five Jedi were being held. The Imperial Fleet had just arrived in the Corellian Sector days before, just in time to help the Insurgents defeat the Alliance and protect Centerpoint Station. Although, with Sal-Solo dead, the station was never able to be made operational, at least by the Corellians. However, there was someone else who wanted Centerpoint Station and who may possess what it would take to bring it to power. _

That one person was GA Supreme Commander Jacen Solo and he really wanted Centerpoint but thanks to arrival of Corellia's new allies, he was denied the chance, yet again.

Jag didn't see her immediately. He instead noticed Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn and a Jedi he didn't know in the wardroom and wondered what had happened to them to make them switch sides. Then he saw her. She turned from where she had been looking out of the viewport and Jag had his breath taken away.

She was imposing as ever with her arms folded over her chest and her long brown hair pulled in a tail. Her brown eyes flashed with determination and with sorrow. But to Jag she was beautiful. She was as beautiful to him as she had been nearly twenty years before when he had seen her for the first time at Ithor.

Then he noticed Zekk and his heart fell. They obviously were still together. He didn't know why it surprised him, he knew who the five Jedi were, but somehow seeing them made it all seem more real to him. He simply said to his escort, "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," the two white clad troopers gave a smart salute and exited the room. If the Jedi had planned him ill will, the two lieutenants weren't really of much use anyway.

Once the door was closed Jag stepped deeper into the room and asked, his tone commanding, "You requested this meeting."

Jaina stepped forward and the two Jedi Masters turned toward her. Well, it's nice to see who really is in charge, but then why does that surprise me._ She swallowed hard and met his gaze then said, "Jag—Admiral Fel, we would like to join with you in defeating the GA." _

Jag stared at her incredulously, "You want to join the Empire?"

Jaina smiled weakly and went on, "We want to join someone strong enough to stop him."

"Him?"

"Jacen." He was taken aback by the hatred in her voice but then Jag remembered that it was Jacen Solo who supposedly hunted down and killed his parents because they resisted arrest.

Jag rubbed his clean shaven jaw and said, "The Remnant and the Insurgents do not require your help if it's a private vendetta you are fighting, Knight Solo."

Before Jaina had a chance to respond, Kyp Durron glanced at her and she held her tongue. Jag suspected they were in a battle meld and that exchange of glances proved it. Kyp turned back to Jag and said, "It is not a vendetta, Admiral. Jacen Solo needs to be stopped. He is in control of the government and, through laws that he has ensured passage of, is becoming in control of the Jedi too."

Jag nodded; he knew which laws the Jedi Master was speaking of, but it didn't surprise him that Kyp would buck at such laws. He looked over at the other Jedi Master. He didn't know Kyle Katarn except in passing, but he knew of Katarn and seeing him here did surprise him, which prompted him to ask, "Master Katarn, what is your reason for defecting?"

Kyle looked up at him and simply responded, "Admiral Fel, I feel as my fellows do, Jacen Solo is dangerous. I spent a lifetime hunting down and destroying Dark Jedi, I refuse to be under the command of one."

Jag nodded, he had expected such and answer from pragmatic Kyle Katarn. Then he turned to the unknown Jedi and asked him the same question. Jaden Korr looked to be in his mid-forties with a muscular build not unlike Katarn's. He ran his hand through his dark hair and looked upon Jag with hard steel grey eyes. Finally he said, "My wife was Corellian, although she had never set foot on the planet, sir. Jacen Solo deported her because her brother had been implicated in a bogus arms deal on Coruscant. But she never made it to Corellia; the ship she was on mysteriously was blown into star food." Jag could see the grief in his eyes and the anger too. Kyle stepped over and gently laid his hand on his shoulder and the younger man nodded his head, eventually he looked up and went on, "She was pregnant with our only child."

Jag's heart tightened at the tale of such cruelness, he couldn't believe Jacen could be capable of such things. He said finally to Zekk, "And why are you here?"

Zekk's green eyes met Jag's and Jag felt every bit of the old jealousy that he had always felt towards the tall, dark haired Jedi. By the icy stare he received and the hard words as Zekk responded, Jag could safely assume he felt the same way. "I'm here because I feel as the others. And because my place is beside Jaina," Jag didn't miss the warning in those words either.

Then he was back to Jaina. She met his gaze and said, "Jacen is no longer my brother. He has lost his soul and the galaxy will pay the price unless he is stopped. Our hands were tied due to his position, if we chose to stay on Coruscant. And because none of us would follow his orders any longer after discovering the truth, we would have been marked as traitors. We can be more of service pledging ourselves to the side that will bring a real peace to the galaxy."

Jag took all of this in and then chuckled, "You all are acting as if Admiral Solo has become a Sith."

Jag would never forget the chill that ran through him as five voices rang out at the same time, "He has."

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and he turned from the viewport. "Enter."

Kyle Katarn entered the chamber and bowed his head, "Sir, the shuttle is ready."

Jag smiled and nodded, "Then lead the way Master Katarn, I am most anxious to get home."

The older man snickered, "I'm sure you are. Kyp and Zekk have been keeping an eye on her."

Jag grinned as he fell into step with his friend, "I'm sure they have, along with my parents. I hope I get a chance to spoil my son and that he isn't already a terror before I even get to meet him." Jag shared a chuckle with the onetime Imperial Stormtrooper officer as they made their way to the shuttle bay. Kyle was his leading body guard. He also was the primary trainer in the order of Imperial Knights in lightsaber and combat skills. Kyle and his onetime apprentice Jaden brought with them the skills that the other three were lacking in. Kyp, Zekk and Jaina were fighter pilots, plain and simple. Kyle and Jaden were the down hard, get dirty fighters, which was probably the reason Jag had never really encountered them while fighting the Vong. After all, he had been a fighter pilot.

They entered the shuttle amidst the strict parade-like pomp and circumstance that he secretly hated, but his closest advisors all insisted he needed, while the crew and staff of the hanger stood in prefect formation and saluted him. After getting settled in the shuttle, Jag let his mind wonder back to the day he received the most unusual advice from the most unusual source.

_Kyp Durron entered the command office near the bridge and saluted. "Sir, if I may speak freely?" _

Jag returned the salute and snickered, "Since when did you ever not speak freely, Kyp."

The Jedi had been working for the Empire and the Insurgents for about six months. Kyp, Jaina and Zekk quickly become adapted to flying TIEs and leading squadrons, while Kyle and Jaden began going on missions with the ground troops. They had discovered three latent Force-sensitives among the enlisted and began to train them in the ways of the Force. Kyle kept Jag informed of their progress.

The older man chuckled and nodded his head, "True." Then he sat down on the chair before the desk and after a moment of staring into his hands he looked up and met Jag's eyes. "You know she is still in love with you, don't you?"

Jag instantly felt uncomfortable. He stood up and moved toward the drink dispenser. After offering Kyp a drink, which the Jedi declined, Jag poured himself a brandy. He then swirled the amber liquid around the snifter before taking a long draw on the smooth drink. Finally, he turned back to Kyp and said, "She always had a strange way of showing her love for me, Master Durron. But I do not believe she still holds any feelings for me."

Kyp gave him a crocked grin and then went on, "And you are still in love with her."

Jag turned fully on the Jedi and spat, "I could say the same about you."

Kyp stood up slowly and stepped toward the younger man, smiling, although sadly, he responded, "Yes, if you want an honest answer, I do love Jaina. I always have. But I know I am not right for her. She was destined for greatness. She is the Sword of the Jedi, although, just as the prophecy that proclaimed her grandfather the Chosen One, I feel that destiny no longer coincides with the Jedi. Being the sword could mean many things. From being the protector to being the murderer and everything in between."

Jag shuddered at Kyp's words. Since when did Kyp Durron become philosophical? _But he missed one important piece of the puzzle. "What about Zekk? She and he seem to be involved in a fairly intimate relationship." _

Kyp nodded again and said, "Yes, but she doesn't love him. To her he is a friend and since their time as Joiners, they share a bond. But it isn't a bond of love. They are partners, nothing more."

Jag grinned, "I remember her telling you that very same thing but she never had a relationship with you like she is with Zekk."

Kyp snickered and laid his hand on Jag's shoulder, a gesture of an old friendship, of old comrades of an unbelievable war, "No she never did. But I also never pursued her. I knew where her heart truly lied and still does. Zekk is a fine man, Jag, and he loves Jaina ever bit as much as you do. But he knows she doesn't love him and, yet, he holds onto her."

Jag stepped away from Kyp and took another drink of his brandy, after swallowing the warm liquid he turned back and said, "How can he do that if he knows she doesn't love him?"

Kyp grinned and Jag instantly saw the spark of mischievousness that he remembered in the older man, "Because she lets him. She believes you hold no emotion for her. She thinks you can not forgive her for what she did to you during the Swarm War. And she doesn't feel herself as worthy of you."

Jag stared at him and Kyp went on but the seriousness returned in his voice, "I'm here because I promised Han and Leia a long time ago that I'd watch out for her. Han Solo was the closest thing I ever had to a father. He may not have been perfect, but who the hell is. I can't stand to watch her throw herself into this war like she did after Anakin died and that is exactly what she is doing. But I'm not the one to save her this time and neither is Zekk. You are the only one she wants to save her and if you don't she will end up fighting until either the Force or her Corellian luck runs out."

Jag looked out at the approaching city and knew instantly where he was. He would be home in less than thirty minutes. He smiled as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. He opened it and looked at the small medallion of gold that he had made when all danger of losing the child had passed. He had been carrying it around for well over a month now and he planned to present it to Jaina. He picked it up and fingered the delicate carvings. Upon its surface was the crest of his family, on the back was an inscription, _To the woman I love, the queen of my soul and the mother of my child._

His child, his heir and he'd finally get to meet him in less than thirty minutes. Nothing had ever made Emperor Jagged Fel happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Jaina opened her eyes and smiled when she felt his familiar presence. She looked around the room and gasped when her eyes fell upon her husband. He was leaning back in the large antique Corellian rocking chair that his parents had given to them for the baby. He was wearing an old pair simple dark blue sleep pants and a long tattered grey robe that had long ago seen its better days. His head was lulling to one side with his mouth slightly open in sleep. But it wasn't that which made Jaina's heart flutter, it was they way the unlikely looking Emperor held the tiny infant to his bare chest, and how that baby seemed so content to be held in his father's loving embrace.

Her heart swelled with joy as she watched them, both sleeping soundly. She wondered when Jag had gotten in and why he hadn't awakened her but it didn't matter because she wouldn't have wanted to miss this scene for the galaxy. She actually felt her eyes sting with tears at the tenderness of it.

And with that thought she thought back to the time she nearly threw this chance at love away.

_The battle was for the planets of Bothan space. Bothan extremists had been relentless in their determination to follow through with their_ Ar'kai_ and had attacked the World Brains on several planets that had once been Yuuzhan Vong strongholds. One such planet had been Coruscant, however, the Coruscant brain was still "friends" with Jacen. During the time that Jacen was still falling to the Dark and before he killed Tenel Ka, the Bothans had staged an attack on the World Brain. Although that attack had come too late as the brain had been killed by another assassin, Jacen still found blame in the Bothans. He declared them enemies of the Alliance as much as the Corellians and before long Bothans were segregated as the Corellians had been. It was only a matter of time before Bathawui and her sister planets joined the ranks of Insurgents, however, the Sith Lord in charge of the GA Defense Force wouldn't allow them to leave peacefully. _

The Remnant lead by Jag and two complete fleets of the Empire's best met the best of the Alliance to battle it out over the important sector. The Bothans knew that it wasn't really for them that the two great powers fought over, it was the shipbuilding facilities and the many ships and the Bothan GA personnel that abandoned their commissions to go home. One such important military figure was Admiral Traest Kre'fey, who only the month before resigned his position in the First Fleet, lead the Bothan home defense.

The battle was intense and Jaina and her fellow Jedi Kyp and Zekk found themselves in the thick of it. They each led a squadron of TIEs, they had become proficient in the craft but neither of them liked the gangly ships. They flew differently than X-wings. Although, they had decided that flying an X-wing among the TIEs into battle with X-wings could prove too dangerous, they didn't feel completely confident in the foreign ships either. They all had flown TIEs either in fact or in simulator games but flying into battle was a slightly more frightening concept. Jaina was just glad that the Imperials had finally put shielding on the death traps, but that hadn't happened until the Vong war proved pilots and ships weren't as renewable as before.

She lead the Swords out of the hanger and immediately called, "All flights check in." She listened as the eleven other ships of her squad checked in along with the squad leaders of the squads under her command. Then they turned and headed to support Kre'fey's Bothans along with the eleven other squads. She, Zekk and Kyp were in a battle meld and she could feel her Jedi partners on the flanks of the battle. Kyp was involved with a hairball of a fight as he protected the right flank of the Imperial ships. Zekk was supporting the other flank. She would be in the center along with the Bothans as the GA attacked with wave after wave of fire power. All of them were in command of the group that flew with them. The idea was to spread out and since they were linked better than any communication system through their meld, Jag decided to use them to the best of his advantage. In the areas that would most likely be attacked.

As her lover sent his love to her through their nearly nonexistent Joiner bond she sighed. She didn't love Zekk and he knew that she didn't. These past eight months of serving directly under Jag had brought all of her long buried love to the surface. She had tried to fall in love with Zekk every since they returned from the Swarm War, but she couldn't. She loved him as a dear friend and nothing more. And recently she couldn't even be intimate with him without thoughts of Jag haunting her. She remembered what she and Jag had and wished they could find it again. But she knew that was only a fantasy. Jag could never love her again. Her betrayal during the war with the Killiks had been too great, no matter how many glances or laughs they now shared.

All she had was what she could do to help prevent Jacen from getting Bathawui and if she did that it would be enough. If she died while fighting then that was how she was to end. She had been the Sword of the Jedi, she knew that she wasn't that any more. She was fighting Jedi; she could feel their familiar presences among the attacking fighters. She felt Lowie and Tahiri and Tesar and she felt their sadness at having to fight her in this fashion.

She swallowed the feelings of self betrayal that she felt for having to fight the people who were once her friends, her family. She pushed it to the place that she had pushed her hatred for and the pain caused by the man who had once been her twin. She held those feelings deep within her, much as she had years ago after the death of Anakin and—Jacen. Yes,_ she sighed sadly and checked her gages one last time before she would be in striking distance,_ we had lost him too at Myrkr. The shell that had once been Jacen came back but Jacen was gone. He was as gone as Anakin had been. We should have seen it then.

Oh, Anakin,_ she thought,_ it would have been better to have lost him to death too then to face this now. How I wish you were here instead.

Then she took a deep breath and gave herself totally to the Force. The Sword of the Jedi became the Sword of the Empire and she thrust at the heart of the attacking Alliance.

The fight was hard and intense and Jaina knew that she was going to die out there. She fought with abandon as she closed in on one of the enemy cruisers.

"Sword Lead, I cannot keep up with you," Jaina vaguely heard the frustrated voice of her wingman, a fifteen year veteran who Jag had personally chosen for the job.

"Then regroup the rest of the squadron and keep them busy. I'm taking that cruiser."

"Lead? That's suicide," the other's voice was incredulous.

She shot another X-wing with lasers and immediately took aim at another. After shooting it she finally answered the concerned man, "Yes, Two, it probably is." Then she was gone, diving and twisting her way through to the well defended ship. She had to take it out and then she would let the Force determine her fate.

She had to end this here and now—Jacen was on that ship.

She finally got within striking distance and aimed for the shield generator that produced the shielding for the command area. She got two torpedoes off, the first one flashed out against the shield but the second made it through. She made another pass as she watched that portion of the shield fizzle. Then she let go a third torp and the whole section of shield that protected the bridge of the ship was gone. She grinned and headed back toward the large viewports of the command center. She was aware that a squad of Eta-5's and several Jedi Stealth-X's were headed in her direction but she didn't care. She focused on releasing the last of her torps into bridge. She let them go with a deep breath and pulled up as the attacked area exploded. She knew that her two torpedoes wouldn't be enough to blow the battle cruiser, but it would kill the command crew and if she was lucky Jacen would be caught in the blast. Unless he had become a coward as well as becoming a Sith.

She felt Zekk and Kyp's rush of concern as she flew into the face of the eighteen attackers. What was left of the Swords and three other of the squadrons that were under her ultimate command fought their way into help their leader. Many of them originally had doubts about the Jedis' loyalty but after watching what Jaina had just accomplished as the command cruiser began to fall away dead in space, those doubts were replaced with respect and awe. Escape boats were being launched from the cruiser and as other ships in the GA fleet suffered similar fates, Jaina knew they had won the battle. Bathawui would be theirs.

However, as she fought the last of the Eta-5's with help from her wingman and the other seven pilots left of her squad, Jaina's mind was brushed with a cold bitter laugh. She had failed. Jacen was still alive and fleeing the battle zone.

The chill that ran through her along with the sudden despair of failing to accomplish what she needed to to end the war was enough to cause her concentration to falter which allowed one of the X-wings to get a lock on her. She shook herself and tried to lose the tail but she couldn't, the pilot was too good, but what was worse the pilot was a Jedi.

Suddenly, over a general frequency a familiar voice came to her, it was the voice of Valin Horn, "Jaina?"

She shook herself and went into another deep dive only to be followed by the Jedi she had known most of her entire life. She switched to the frequency and answered, "Valin? Are you going to follow the orders of a Sith?"

"I follow the orders of the Jedi Council and you are in violation of the Council's rules," his voice was even as he continued to match Jaina move for move.

Kriff, he's a better pilot than Corran ever was,_ she thought. She said aloud, "But the Jedi Council is following the rules set by a Sith Lord. Don't you find that just wrong?" _

"Jaina, I fight to preserve the Alliance as does the Jedi. Jacen Solo being a Sith has no baring on the matter. We all want the same thing—peace." He became more aggressive then and Jaina took a laser blast on her rear shield.

"Valin, are you really going to shoot me?"

"I'm warning you," he said as he sent another volley of green her way but she was able to twist out of the way in time. Her shields couldn't take too much more. TIEs may have been upgraded with shields but they still weren't as strong as those on an X-wing. She swooped away again and he trailed her in the dive. Suddenly, Jaina felt a terrible sense of danger and knew that she was going to be hit. Just before her lock alarms began to blare, Valin said one last thing, "Bail out, now!"

Jaina's ship was hit at the same time as she hit the ejection switch, sending her away from the exploding ship. But she never knew all of this because she had been caught in the blast and was rendered unconscious.

She shuddered as the vague memories of being in bacta came to mind and the treatment of her injuries, and her feelings of failing. She had been rescued by the Bothans before the Alliance was able to find her and then taken to the _Integrity._

She shook her head to clear it as she heard the soft mewling of Alezander. She looked over at Jag and the baby just as Jag sat up, the soft cries awakening him. He looked over at Jaina and smiled. She felt her heart skip a beat as it always did when he smiled at her like that.

He stood and came toward the bed as he said, "I think he's through with me. I can't give him what his mommy can."

She grinned up at him as he sat on the bed, "That may be true. However, the HoloNet would have paid millions to have the holo of you holding him." She took the fussing baby from Jag and held him close as she opened the nursing flap. After having the baby settled and greedily feeding, she looked back up at Jag, who seemed enthralled at watching the baby. She smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

That brought his attention back to her. "I don't think that I've ever seen anything more beautiful, Jaina," the tremor in his voice caused her to swallow.

She looked down upon the suckling boy, "He is beautiful. Thank you." Her voice nearly cracked at the words.

Jag met her eyes and softly said, "For what? It was you who gave me such a wonderful gift."

She shook her head; she felt the sting of tears and knew she wasn't able to hold them back, "No. Thank you for never giving up on me. If you hadn't been there I would have given up. I would have never known the joy that you have given me. I wouldn't have known this love that we have."

He leaned back on the pillows and pulled her to him. He held her close as she gently cried against his shoulder while their son fed at her breast. "Jaina, I have always loved you. I had to save you. I had to save you from yourself in order to save me."

X

Jag knew what she was talking about. After the battle at Bathawui she nearly died. Not from her injuries but from giving up. She felt like she had failed in stopping Jacen, she had felt like she could never have what she wanted. But Jag knew that if it hadn't been for her reckless heroism, the Empire may have lost that battle, which became the turning point in the war.

_Jaina had been removed from the bacta earlier that day but she still was in a comma of sorts. Jag entered the medical ward to find the human medic and an Emdee droid examining Jaina. She was still unconscious and her condition was still in the balance. The medic, upon seeing the Grand Admiral, instantly came to attention and saluted. _

"At ease, Dr. Goff. How is she?" Jag returned the salute and moved over to stand beside the bed that an extremely pale Jaina lay upon.

"Sir, she isn't responding to anything we are attempting; although, her injuries seem to have been healed by the bacta and possibly a Jedi healing trance. I am unable to find any other internal injuries that may be causing the lack of response. However, it seems she has shut herself down."

Jag gazed upon Jaina and then asked, "Could she still be in some sort of trance?"

"No, she isn't in a trance," an even voice came from behind Jag. Jag quickly turned and met the gaze of a man he had been avoiding since the Jedi came into the fold. Zekk, who like the other Jedi had been commissioned a colonel, saluted and then went on to inquire, "Admiral, may I speak privately with you?"

Jag bristled but nodded. To the medic he said, "Carry on, but inform me immediately if there is any change in her condition."

The middle aged doctor nodded once and said, "Of course, Sir."

Jag followed Zekk to an empty room where the Jedi closed the door behind them. Jag had to admit part of what made him uncomfortable around Zekk was not necessarily just his relationship with Jaina, but rather the thought of what Zekk felt for him when he was a Joiner with Jaina. Sensing Jag's discomfort Zekk simply said, "It's gone."

"What is?"

"That which is making you so uncomfortable to be around me." Zekk said as he moved across the room, as if he too was uncomfortable. "It was gone as soon as Jaina and I lost our bond within the Taat. But that isn't what I want to talk to you about."

Jag wasn't sure if he should relax or wait for him to lower some dreadful boom, but he nodded and motioned for the Jedi to sit as he did so but that did little to relax either one of them. "So, what is it you need to speak to me about?"

Zekk locked gazes with him and evenly said, "Jaina."

Jag stiffened and asked, "What about her?"

Jag actually thought he saw the pain in the other's green eyes, "She still loves you. And it is the thought that she will never be able to have you that is causing her to give up the fight."

Jag sat back and let out a breath, "I don't believe that. Jaina would never just give up. However, if she still loved me, she wouldn't be sleeping with you."

Zekk let out a bitter laugh, "But it is you she really wants." Then he deflated and took a deep breath as he went on, "Fel, I won't deny that I love her. I always have since I was a kid. But she isn't mine and never has been. I know she wishes that she could love me and she has tried to love me but she never will be able to. Her heart belongs to you. I thought that I could fill the void that you left, but I can't and I never will. Oh, maybe we could have been reasonably happy if you hadn't come back into her life, but now that you have she can only think of you." Zekk paused and stood up. Jag could tell that the Jedi was completely laying his heart out for him and Jag could do nothing but listen to him. Finally, he went on as he stared at a piece of medial equipment on the wall and hugged himself; Jag could hear the pain in his voice, "It is you that she wants more than anything." Zekk then turned to meet Jag gaze, "And if she can't have you she doesn't want to live."

Jag swallowed. It had been basically the same thing Kyp Durron had told him a few months before. Jag stood and pulled on the edge of his white jacket almost nervously. He had been considering for months what he felt for Jaina and he honestly wondered if he could just forgive and forget all that she had done to him. Finally, he said, "Zekk, I honestly am not sure what I feel for her any longer. She has hurt me more than once and she betrayed me." Then he let out a slight chuckle as he went on, "Although, her betrayal hurt me and my family, I feel things have worked out better than they ever could have if we had stayed in the Ascendancy."

Jag moved toward the door and went on, "I at one time loved Jaina enough to consider giving up everything for her. I wanted to marry her after the Vong war. I wanted a family with her."

Zekk finished for him, "Then she betrayed you and tried to save the Killiks from the Chiss."

"Yes," he said voice hard.

"Fel, can you deny feeling anything for her now?" Zekk stepped forward and sadly smiled, "You forget that I'm a Jedi. I can sense the conflict in you. I can see how you try to protect Jaina. Jag, I know that you still love her."

Jag's indignation was instantaneous, "I think this conversation has gone far enough." Then he reached for the door control but Zekk's voice stopped him.

"I only want Jaina to be happy, Fel. And I know it isn't me that can to that. I guess what I'm saying," Jag turned to look at the slightly taller man who somehow looked smaller in that moment. Zekk swallowed and quietly repeated, "I guess what I'm doing is stepping away. She needs you, Jag, not me. She never needed me and she has never loved me. And I can't stand to watch her just give up."

Nothing else was said, Jag simply nodded once and hit the door control but as he turned away he was sure he saw the Jedi's eyes become watery. However, Jag was gone before he confirmed it. His heart was in a tailspin. He was both happy and yet he dreaded the noble act of Zekk. What was he to do now? What did he really feel? How was he supposed to save her? These questions pounded in his mind with every increasing heart beat as he made his way to the surgery where Jaina lay.

He entered to find only the droid monitoring her. He acknowledged its salute and moved closer to the bed. He swallowed hard as he looked upon the woman who had held his heart since he was eighteen. He remembered back over the years and all of the times he had spent with her. It was odd, he thought, that it had been during the most devastating of wars, the most vicious of times that he had been happiest.

He sat down on the stool by the bed and moved closer. He gazed at her still stunning face and reached a trembling hand out to brush her dark hair away from it. He gasped when he touched her soft skin and felt its unnatural coolness. Like death.

"Oh, my love, my beautiful goddess, why are you doing this?" he whispered as all of his emotions came bubbling to the surface. All of his repressed and long buried love rushed to overwhelm him. He still loved her. He loved her as much now as he had then. "Jaina, I can't have you back only to lose you like this."

He picked up her limp hand that lay by her side and above the white sheet that only enhanced her paleness. He took it into both of his and caressed it, feeling its softness, its calloused palm. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her finger tips.

"Please, Jaina, wake up. I can't—" Jag gasped back the tears that threatened. He had done all he could to keep her safe. Her squad was made up of some the best pilots in the Remnant. He made sure the shield on her fighter had been upgraded to the best offered for a TIE. They were along the same specks as those on his own Interceptor. He did all these things without her knowing, and he tried to justify his actions to himself as being everything but what they really were. He loved her and he couldn't let her go.

These past months with her hadn't just stirred his buried feelings he realized, but rather he realized the truth. He had fallen in love with her all over again. "Please, Jaina, I love you," he choked out with a sob. "I need you. You have become my hope."

Jaina slowly opened her eyes and Jag met the deep brandy depths. Swallowing and realizing there was no turning back after this he smiled and said, "You scared me, Sticks."

She weakly smiled at the use of her old call sign. "Jag—" her voice was rough from disuse and the bacta that had been used to heal her collapsed lung. "Did you mean what you just said?"

Jag grinned, nodded and leaned over to place gentle kiss on her chapped lips, "With all my heart, Goddess."

She smiled at him as he pulled back and whispered, "I haven't been called that since the war with the Vong."

"But you are a goddess, Jaina. You are the only goddess that ever ruled my heart and I can't go on without you." He kissed her fingers again.

Jaina gasped and reached over and gently caressed his cheek, "Jag, I've never stopped loving you. But I've made such a mess of everything. Now can you forgive me? What about Zekk? He loves me, Jag. He's my friend I can't hurt him—"

Jag stopped her words with a tender kiss then he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I forgive you, Jaina. That is all that matters. We can start anew. Forget the unpleasant past. Together we can build a future. And it is because of Zekk that I'm here." She gave him a puzzled look and Jag reached up to caress her face. "I will admit I'm not sure I could do what he is willing to if he loves you as much as he claims, but he has released you, Jaina. He knows how you really feel and he only wants you to be happy."

Jag took a deep breath and then said, "I have a dream of making my responsibility of Grand Admiral and Imperial head of state a lasting one. After this war is over the galaxy will need stability. I want to bring it. I know I can. I did it in the Remnant after I was appointed Grand Admiral. But I'll need to have a legitimate title. Pellaeon never wanted to be equated with Palpatine so he never took the title that was rightfully his. But I have proven that I'm not the old Emperor. I've proven that we aren't the Empire that should be feared."

"Jag, what are you saying?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm going to declare myself Emperor, Jaina. The Empire has been too long without one. And I feel that with you by my side together we can rule as the galaxy needs to be—fairly and concisely."

Not long after that he and Jaina were engaged. Ben Skywalker turned on his onetime Master and by killing Jacen brought peace to the galaxy. Jag and Jaina, in a huge wave of fanfare, were married on Bastion. In the same ceremony Jag declared that the Imperial Remnant was no more and that the allied planets that had become part of it would be known as the New Galactic Empire of which he was Emperor and Jaina, daughter of the last Alderaanian Princess, was Empress.

Not wanting to be associated with the Jedi and since Kyp and Kyle were actively training Force-sensitives who they discovered among the Imperial Navy, Jaina felt they needed a new name. Jag wasn't too sure about what his new wife was proposing, but Jaina had become a hero as had the other Jedi. However, he also knew many among the older Imperialists weren't comfortable with calling them Jedi. Therefore, they became known as the Imperial Jedi, but even that didn't sit well with Jaina. She wasn't a Jedi any longer which prompted her to come up with the title Imperial Knight for the members of the new Force using order. The directive for the Knights was simple, to protect the Royal Family and the Empire.

Jaina had finally stopped crying and Zander lay against her shoulder satisfied as she rubbed his back. Jag held and watched his wife as the memories played out. "I love you, My Empress, and always will."

Jaina looked up at him and smiled. He used his thumb of his free hand to wipe the drying tears from her cheeks. She swallowed and whispered, "And I love you, My Emperor." She then leaned up and captured his lips as he leaned into her and the kiss they shared spoke of nothing but promise of a happy and love filled future.

FIN

-----------------------------------  
I'm planning to do write one more book to this which will be about Jacen...So stay tuned for that...

However, I'm not sure that it will be until December. I'm participating in the National Novel Writing Month contest and November will be dedicated to that.  
--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
